


On The Other Side

by Somedeepmystery



Series: User Pic Fic i.e. The Cracky Crossovers [8]
Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, reference to the previous death of a major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe has lost something precious, Will has lost even more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a long ago meme on livejournal, where you take all the characters in your user pic (icons) and mix them up, pair them up and then write something about the pair. It lead to some crazy team ups.

 

 

“Who goes there?” 

Will Turner stepped out of the shadows with his sword drawn, the deadly metal glinting in the moonlight. The woman before him was quite tall, dark of skin and deadly looking despite the soft curls that were barely contained by a clip at the nape of her neck. 

“That a sword?” she asked. 

“It is,” Will answered stepping further into the dim light cast by the doppelganger moon that hung over their heads. 

Zoë narrowed her eyes slightly, taking in the man and his surroundings in detail. She couldn’t deny she found herself most interested in the scar that raged across his half bared chest. More curious of it than of his odd dress or even the ghost like ship they were standing on. 

She drew her mare’s leg and pointed it at him deftly.

“Ah, I see I am out gunned as it were,” he remark, the corner of his mouth turning upward.

“It would seem,” Zoë said, but she noticed he didn’t drop his sword or even seem nervous, and for the first time since she embarked on this journey she felt a small shiver of fear run up her spine. Still, her face was stoic, her aim steady.

Will looked at her, through her, in that way he had learned he could do long ago. She was not Elizabeth, but there was perhaps a spark of that same spirit in her and he couldn’t help but respond to it. 

“It’s a fine looking weapon,” he said. “Excellent workmanship. Unfortunately for your plan however, I cannot die. Or perhaps it’s that I am already dead, I’ve never quite been certain, and it hardly matters now.” He ended the sentence softly, as if those last words weren’t meant for her at all. 

Zoë looked at him even more intently, that shiver of fear becoming a fog of cold that seemed to cling to her. “What is this place?”

“This,” Will said, his hand caressing the battered and weathered railing, “Is the Flying Dutchman, the ship that guards all those who die at sea. I am her Captain, William Turner.”

Her eyes widened a bit at that information. “So, I am here then,” she said almost to herself. She had accomplished her goal, but her next step was lost to her. She hadn’t expected a sea.

“The Sea of the Dead is a treacherous place, and as you are neither dead nor dying, it begs the question, ‘why are you here?’”

“I’m looking for my husband.” Zoë said. She still hadn’t lowered her weapon, but the Captain of the Flying Dutchman didn’t heed it as he continued to advance slowly upon her.

“Did he die at sea?”

“Not exactly.”

“I see,” Will replied, though he didn’t really. “Then did he die in a ship?”

Zoë swallowed. “Yes.”

Will Turner stepped closer, his hand reaching out to gently push her gun aside. She let it fall to her side as he stepped in even closer, looking at her intently. There was an earnestness there that hurt her to look at, and an odd sense of comfort that seemed to come with his nearness. “Then perhaps I can help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Shhh... This one is my favorite.)


End file.
